Mistaken Identity
by IceDoodle
Summary: All my friends from different parts of the world have a Sweet 16 when they turn 16 but not me, not us. Where I live, you get a 16th ceremony. To be honest, it's nothing like a ceremony. That's what everyone calls it so it would be somewhat exciting but for us, it's more of torcher. The summer after we turn sixteen, our life is snatched away by the government. This is the result.
1. Chapter 1

At the ceremony, we choose whether we want to go into labor work, the less prestigious path, or training,the path filled with dignity and prestige. In my opinion, labor work should be considered more prestigious than training. Our lives are able to run because of the work that people do to help keep control and keep society running. The trainee's do nothing but provide entertainment. Every year there is a grand event which is held by society for all the kids who think they are completely strong and capable of doing things that others can't do. So they go into training and participate in the Great Race which will be telecasted nation-wide. People from other parts of the world even move here for the prestige that is awarded with success.

Truly, it begins the minute our school ends. Our teachers, who have been observing us all our life, will give us the results, commonly known as the "advice sheet". Then, we spend all summer attending courses and help sessions that will help us choose the right path, because once a path is chosen, it cannot be erased. The help sessions are supposed to be of great help but I didn't find it useful. Most people can predict what path you're going to choose depending on where you come from. The kids from the rich part of the town choose the great race. It supposed to be in their blood or something. All their parents have participated in the great race, which is why they live in the rich part of town. So if they don't choose the great race, it's supposed to affect their dignity but I think they can't handle living in the poor part of town because they're used to their riches. Kids from the poor part of town are supposed to go into work. They're parents have done it, so should they. Very rarely, the poor kids choose the race path, and when they do, they're bullied to extents and for sure, they have the least bit of a chance to finish successfully, which means they're back in the poor part of town with life worse than before due to failure.

My ceremony is tomorrow, and I don't know which path I'm going to choose. My advice sheet says that "If I try, I have a chance of success but I should stick to the work path as the family tradition." What kind of advice is that? Are you telling me to pick the race path or live the rest of my life working? My parents told me to get a good night's sleep and make a decision with a fresh mind tomorrow morning. To be honest, I don't ever think I'll ever be sure of my decision. I only have the option to live one life so I won't ever know the other choice and which would have truly been better.

Today morning, morning of the 16th ceremony was quite hassled. I didn't get any time for myself. The city bus ride was slow and nauseating and it did not help that my toe kept getting crushed by the weight of my suitcase. I had packed everything I owned in case I wouldn't get a chance to come back. I made up my mind; I will pick to participate in the Great Race and live my life with Fame and Fortune. I am tired of living in this small, and boring village. My life needs a rush and a purpose, which cannot be found in the village. My life will never be mine again so why not pick the better option.

The ceremony hall was crowded and the beginning speech was boring. We hear it every year about how the organization and discipline of society is important and everyone must have a job that will help contribute to the well-being of the people. Then, the sixteen year olds receive their speech to pick the right choice and how each and every decision made from this moment on, will affect our life in a big way. Each individual is called up to announce their choice and get their certificate after the speeches.

I don't know why I feel nervous. My choice is good for me and I feel confident about it. My name is called and I slowly walk up onto the stage and I take a sheet of paper, write my choice and hand it over. There is no backing out now. My choice is announced to the crowd and everyone is stunned that I have transferred. I even hear some of the rich kids laugh in amusement. The journey to the road I have picked will be difficult but I will accomplish it. Wow, that sounds so cliche.

Once everyone chose their future, we got an hour to say goodbye to our families. Whether or not we picked the same choice as our parents, we will be in training for the next six months and we will never be living with them again. I looked around the auditorium for my parents but I couldn't see them anywhere. Then, I saw a door leading outside, I needed fresh air so I stepped outside to see my parents deep in conversation. I heard something about twins, but my parents stopped talking when they saw me. We were staring at eachother for a few split seconds, before my mother broke the silence. Her voice was was rushed and had a hint of tension behind it.

"We need to talk to you about something"

"Okay," I was confused. What could they possibly want to talk about. Are they unhappy with my choice. Did I disappoint them. My mom's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"The choice that you picked is dangerous, as you probably know. I need you to listen to what I am saying carefully without interrupting or asking any questions."

"Okay," I was totally confused now.

"First of all, stay in the crowd. Do not let anyone target you as weak or suspicious about you. Next, I need you to keep your bangle safe and not let anyone take it or harm it in anyway. You must take care of it more than your own life."

"Mom, why would anyone get suspicious of me. I am just a regular girl from the poor part of town, and why would people want my bangle?" My bangle was gifted to me when I was born. It is much more than my family can afford, and it is truly precious. I just don't get why someone would want it from me, I'm sure the Capitol has things better than my bangle.

"You will get answers to those questions when it is time, but for now just keep what I said in mind and be safe. We will always love you.

"Know that you are always welcome to come back home at any time." My dad added the finishing touch. He was known for those.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. I love you" The goodbyes weren't as emotional as I thought. I grabbed my suitcase and boarded the train that will take me to my new home. Goodbye District, Hello Capitol.


	2. Chapter 2

So far my new life is horrible. I didn't make any new friends but made enemies without even trying. I was surrounded by a group of rich kids. Now I wish I had paid attention to the ceremony, I don't know if anyone else had transferred. My legs are aching for sitting for so long, and the train ride is five hours long. I got up from my seat to use the washroom and stretch my legs. I walked down the narrow aisle and tried my best to avoid looks from other people. After I finally made it to the one and only washroom on the train, I found that it was occupied. Fifteen minutes later, the occupant decided to come out. I recognized her, but her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffed up.

"Are you okay?" I decided to ask, and make some friends. After all I will be stuck here for a long time.

"You are asking because you want another reason to make fun of me?"

God, these rich kids never talk straight to the point. "Uhh, no. I just want to help"

"Is that even allowed in the Capitol. I thought people don't care for other's feelings."

How am I supposed to know. Maybe making conversation was a bad idea, these kids confuse themselves and confuse other's as well. "I really don't know if they're helpful. I have never been to the Capitol. It will be my first time."

"So you're from the poor part of town?"

She can't tell by the way I look and speak? "Ya, I'm from the Districts.

"OMG, me too. I'm so excited. We can be friends and I'll introduce you to my besties. They transferred too. We''l be like BFF'S forever and we can outrun these rich kids. And I'm Leah.

"Hi I'm Kelsey.

She hugged me. I'm not good at making friends but I am not in a position to pass up friends at the moment. We spent the rest of the train ride talking about the Districts and the Capitol.

Soon we arrived at the Capitol. There were rows of buildings that reached the sky in all colours. The roads were wide and the air was clear. I loved the place already. We got off the train, grabbed our luggage and got onto a bus that would take us to our residence. Leah introduced me to two girls, Lexis and Lexa. The girls looked like they're sisters, maybe even twins. They sat in front of us. We drove though the streets of the Capitol and arrived at glass building with a terrace garden and an arched entrance. We got our belongings and made our way inside. Leah and I were together and Lexa and Lexis disappeared somewhere. The air was humid outside but cool and crisp inside the building and there were bright lights even when the sun was out. Then a sweet woman, who looked to be in her mid 20's asked us to stand in line so we can checked into our rooms.

"We should all stay in a dorm together. It'll be fun. I'll go and register myself and tell them that I want to be in a room with you all. With that, Lexa ran off before i even got to process what she said. I slowly followed her and registered myself. How was I going to share a room with five other people that know each other so well. I sucked at making and keeping friends. Being in the same room as them would lead to conflict. I lived and worked better alone. Even at home, I was used to being alone.

"We got a room" Leah yelled from the other end of the hall. I walked towards her and said "great."

"It will be you, me, Lexa, Lexis, Bella, and Daveena.

"Wow, that's exciting."

"Don't worry. We went to the same school and we are besties and we are inseparable. They are all really nice and welcoming so you will fit right in." It felt as if she read my thoughts. Just then Lexa and Lexis joined us.

"Kay girls, let's go up to our room," Lexa said, imitating a capitol accent, and Lexi, "where are the other two girlies?"

"Who, Bella and Daveena? How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, I just asked. You don't have to be rude."

"You deserve it, you're always mean to me."

"Maybe I'm rude because you're always bossing me around. You don't have to boss me around just because you are two minutes older than me."

"Guys stop bickering! I know you guys are twins and twins bicker 24/7 but not here and not now. Kelsey and I are getting annoyed."

To be honest I kind of enjoyed that talk. I was never allowed to speak to anyone that way and I envied people that could joke around with someone else but never get into a fight. It showed their closeness to one another, which I never had and never will have.

Suddenly Leah broke me out of my thoughts, "Kelsey, do you have any siblings? If you do, you are probably used to this kind of stuff. I never had had any siblings but Lexi and Lexa are really close to me, so I'm kind of like my sister and I'm used to this." 

The girls sure knew how to elaborate things, they stated their whole life story to ask me one question. "No, I'm an only child and my parents weren't around much. I had a few friends but none of them were really close."

"Ohhh, well you found us and we''l make up for the lost time," Lexa chirped.

"Room 126. Guys, here is your first glance at our new home." Lexi said excitedly.

"Wait. Wait." Leah reached into her bag and rummaged around for something. "Here. Its a camera and we can pictures with it."

I have seen those in my school library but I was never even close to owning one. I didn't think any of the poor people had one, cameras are expensive.

"How'd you get one. you stole it" Lexi asked while trying to open the room door.

"Ya, the woman in front of me had a bag full of them and she dropped one. I was trying to return it to her but she started screaming at me. So she deserved it, not my fault," she casually replied while taking a picture of our room door.


	3. Chapter 3

Our room was huge. There was a mini kitchen to the left of the main entrance and the living room was further into the room, next to the kitchen, seperated by a thin wall. There was three seat couch against the back wall of the living room and a love seat against one side the wall. There was a large flat screen T.V mounted onto the opposite wall. An expensive glass coffee table was placed in the middle of the room with a big, glass sculpture on the center of the table. There was a bright chandelier hanging from the ceiling. This room itself was probably more expensive than my whole house. There was a door to the far right corner of the living room, which led to the bedroom.. The bedroom was as big as three living rooms with a light pink wallpaper. There were three bunk beds lined up against the back wall and there were private storage bins at the foot of each mattress. The beds were covered with canopies and all bunks had a mini lamp. There was even a display case to the side of each bed. The bedroom had a large patio with tables, chairs, a couch, and many plants and a canopy. There was also a large walk-in closet as big as the living room filled with many outfits and shoes. Next to closet, was a parlour kind of room with make-up, hair accessories, and jewelry. The bathroom was the best, with a jacuzzi, standing shower, glass bowl sinks, and a large vanity mirror with color changing attached lights. All the rooms had low hanging chandeliers and the bedroom had two of them. Our room probably had riches of my old street and this floor could possibly have the riches of my whole town.

A voice woke me up. It woke us all up.

"Good morning trainees. As you are aware, today is your first day in training. You are all required to be dressed in the proper gear, which has been delivered to you last night. You can find it in your mailbox, located at your door. Also, everyone must be assembled in the dining hall in hour. Failure to abide by the following guidelines will result in expulsion of the day's activities. Attendance and tardiness will be marked and punished for. See you in the hall in one hour."

Great. I guess this is the disadvantage of sleeping on the top bunk, the speakers were right above my head. A girl who I haven't seen before, excitedly waves to me from the next bunk. Then she unexpectedly screams, "Wake up girlies, its day one of training," while clapping her hands.

"We heard Dav, we are not deaf. The speaker guy yelled right in our ears. I assume that's Leah, she's the one with the slight attitude.

I got up and went outside to check our mailbox for our outfits. I opened our door to find my neighbor's door open. There was a guy standing at the door. There was something about him that sparked in my memory. My gaze dropped to his wrist and I was surprised to see a gold bangle just like mine on his wrist.

"Quit staring at him newbie," a girls voice spoke. Her and a group of other girls were looking at me, they lived right next to us.

Great.. a bunch of mean girls live right next door..

I looked back at the guy, I was just about to go inside when he smiled at me. I shyly smiled at him and he closed the door.

I glanced to my side to see that the group of girls were staring at me, feeling self-conscious, I quickly went back inside.

"Took you long enough out there, anyways, how do our outfits look?" asked Leah

I passed everyone their clothes, while thinking about that guy. There is no possibility that I could have met him before because we weren't allowed to meet people from around here. But, then why was there something about him that lit my memory?

"Girl... you'd better start getting ready if you want to make it on time" said Daveena

I quickly showered and got ready. All of us girls walked down to the dining hall together. When we entered we saw the whole hall was already crowded and to one side of the room were platters of breakfast dishes I have never seen before. I saw everyone taking these round flat things and pouring a whole load of syrup on them. Some people even put butter on them. Deciding to try one, I got one of them and poured syrup, not knowing what to do next I took another one and put it on top. The other girls stuck to our bread and butter breakfast which we had been accustomed to back at home. We all got a table to sit at and I began to eat. I took the flat cakes into my hand and began to eat it like a sandwich. All of a sudden, a bunch of guys came and sat next to us, I looked up to see the guy who I saw today morning. He flashed a smile at him and I tried to smile back when he said, those are pancakes, you don't eat them like sandwiches. Leave them on your plate and cut it with a knife, poke it with your fork, and put it in your mouth. He was helping me on learning how to eat. I blanked out on what he was trying to say because our closeness to each other. When he let go, I snapped back to reality and I whispered a thank you. All of the girls were staring at me like something big just happened as I returned back to eating.

As we were almost done with breakfast a tall, husky looking man came up on to stage and began speaking. He reviewed the rules and regulations during which I zoned out, until the guy next to me passed me a note.

"Hi, I'm Bradley.

Shocked to see him passing a note and trying to be friends, I got a pen and wrote back

"Hi, Kelsey"

He responded saying,

"My sister's name used to be Kelsey, she just disappeared one day, and has never returned back"

"Oh, sorry to hear.. " I didn't know what else to say

"Have we met before?"

"No, I don't recall meeting you ever before"

Our little note passing was interrupted when a woman dressed in blue walked up to us and snatched the paper out of our hands.

"Please stay back after everyone has been dismissed, I would like to have a word with you," with that she abruptly turned around and left


End file.
